Who I Could Be
by You-Know-What-Happened-Here
Summary: Toothless has been taken by the Vikings to the nest. Astrid searches to find Hiccup. She find him and she asks him a very important question that reveals his feelings about what happened in a very strange way. Based on "Who I'd Be" from "Shrek: The Musical". AxH
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- Hey everyone, best new author coming through! Just Kidding! I'm not new on FF, but I am a new writer. So if anyone has problems with my stories, then please don't comment. Anyone who wishes to help with mistakes I make or give me ideas on how to make it better, then by all means do so. On to the Story! ...Well, One-shot. I might give it more chapters if you guys want more. This one-shot is based on 'Who I'd Be' from "Shrek the Musical." Yes, I changed the words to be more fitting.**_

_**This is the scene where Astrid confronts Hiccup about Toothless after the tribe leaves for the nest.**_

"Hiccup! Hiccup, Where are you?!" Could be heard all around the village. Other than that everything was silent. After Hiccup's so-called "Betrayal", the village started shunning him again. Astrid was the only one who stood by him. She was trying to find him after the men of the tribe forcibly took Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury, the Offspring of Lightning and Death itself. They were going to use him to lead them to the nest, their deaths.

She found him by the cliffs, looking out over the ocean where the ships left earlier.

"Hiccup." She whispered, relief entering her heart. She was afraid something worse had happened to him. She walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" As she said this, Astrid couldn't help but feel stupid. Of course he wasn't alright! His best friend was captured and his tribe and father had disowned him!

"What do you think?" His voice was flat. She tried not cringe at the sound of it.

"Right, sorry. Wasn't thinking."

"Yeah."

There was silence. Then she said "Everything is messed up, huh?"

"Tell me about it." He had a slight touch of his usual humour in his voice now.

Then he sighed. "How could this happen? Why couldn't I have just killed him in the woods? Then this could have been avoided. This would never have happened. It would have been better for everyone."

"All the rest of us would have done it. Why didn't you?"

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"OK, fine! One moment I was about to kill him, the next I'm looking into his eyes, dropping my knife, only to pick it up again to free him." He then turned to Astrid. "Astrid, when I looked at him, I saw an outcast, a loner. Someone who was pushed to the side. I looked at him and saw myself." He hung his head and turned back to the horizon.

They didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then Astrid asks "Hiccup, do you remember the question we were asked when we were younger, on what we wanted to be when we were older?"

He turned to her. "Yeah, Why?"

"What was your answer to that question? From then and now? The others and I never gave you a chance to say." To tell the truth, she wasn't sure why that question came to her mind and it seemed neither could Hiccup.

"Well…." He rubbed that back of his head. "If you had asked me that before, I probably say a Viking like my da- Stoick. But asking me now… I don't know."

"Well, maybe I should say it in a different way." She thought for a second. "OK, if you were told that you couldn't be you anymore, who would you be?"

"Well," he started, but then he did something that Astrid did not expect. He started to sing.

_I guess I'd be a hero, with sword and armour clashing,_

_Looking semi-dashing, a shield within my grip._

While singing, he walked a forward a few steps.

_Or else I'd be a rider, and live a life of daring, _

_While, _I don't know, _smelling like a herring, _

_And ride across the waves, _

Astrid walks up beside him. Vikings were terrible singers, but hearing Hiccup sing with so much passion, so much pain….. Well, let's just say that Astrid cried for the first time that day.

_I'll ride away, I'd see the world_

_I'd reach the furthers reaches,_

_I'll feel the wind and taste the salt and sea,_

_And maybe visit some villages._

_But we all learn, but we all learn,_

_A hiccup always hides, a hiccup's fate is known,_

_A hiccup always stays in the dark and all alone._

Hiccup turned to Astrid, singing loud and proud.

_So yes I'd be a hero, and if my wish were granted,_

_Life would be enchanted, or so the stories say._

_Of course, I'd be a hero and I'll ride to that dragon,_

_To save from being killed, and take them all away._

_Once they're gone, I'll fight the beast and somehow overwhelm it._

He started to blush as he sang this next part and turned back to the ocean.

_I get the girl, I'd take breath and I remove my helmet._

There was a pause. Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder.

_We'd stop and stare, we speak of love, we'd feel the stars ascending._

He blushed even more.

_We'd share a kiss, I'd find my destiny, I'd have a hero's ending,_

_A perfect happy ending, that's how it would be,_

_A big bright beautiful world._

He lost confidence as he continued to sing.

_But not for me…_

Hiccup stopped singing, but Astrid continued the song.

_A hiccup shouldn't hide, a hiccup's fate's not known,_

Hiccup looked at her, surprised. She had an amazing voice.

_A hiccup doesn't stay in the dark…_

_Hiccup:_

_I'm all alone_

_Astrid:_

_Not alone!_

_And I know, you'll appear, 'cause there aren't rules _

_nor are there strictures_

_Hiccup:_

_Of course I'd be a hero, and I'd ride to that dragon,_

_Astrid:_

_I believe all the stories that I read, by candlelight…_

_Hiccup:_

_To save from being killed, and take them all away…_

They both held the note, facing each other until…

_Both:_

_A perfect happy ending, _

_That's how…_

_It should…._

_Be…._

They both start breathing heavily.

Then Hiccup said "Wow…"

"Yeah."

He then got an impressed look on his face. "I never knew you could sing."

Astrid started blushing. "Yeah, I only sing when no one is around. And I always make sure that no one is, otherwise they meet my axe."

At that, Hiccup got a bit nervous. "I can see that happening…"

"Anyway, how long have you been singing?"

Hiccup looked down. "It started when things got too rough when I was younger and I needed alone time, so I went into the forest and randomly started singing. I realised I was okay, so I kept going out there to practise."

"Well, I think that practise paid off."

"Thanks."

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"What are we going to do about the Queen?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup thought for a moment. Then a smirk slowly slid onto his face.

"Probably something stupid."

Astrid could see the gears working in his head and could see the smirk and slowly start to smile as well.

"Good, but you've already done that." As she told him this, she moved closer to him and him to her.

"And then something crazy."

"That's more like it." She started to jog away, calling over her shoulder, "I'll go get the others."

But before she got very far, a hand wrapped around her elbow.

"Wait," she heard Hiccup's voice.

She turned towards him and saw his face close to hers. He saw what he was doing and turned his head away but didn't let go of her arm.

"What is it?" She was thinking, 'What was he doing?'

He sighed and looked directly into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I just didn't want you to go to the battle without knowing how I feel about you."

She was shocked. He had feelings for her? Please let it be true. Her feelings for him change from jealously to love during their flight together on Toothless, and she had hoped that he felt the same way.

Hiccup put his free hand on her cheek and she could see his face moving closer to hers and she in turn moved hers to his. Their lips met in a gentle embrace. His hands slowly slid from her arm and face to waist and her own moved to his neck. She could feel that his mouth fit perfectly to hers with soft caress. The kiss started slow and sweet but soon she could feel his arms wrap around her waist and bring her closer to him and his tongue asking for entrance. She granted it and both their tongues fight for dominance. Somehow, Hiccup won and he moved his tongue around her mouth, making Astrid let out small moans.

Eventually, they ran out of breath and had to separate. They were breathing heavily and it took a few second for them to catch their breath. They both smiled at each other.

Then Hiccup told her "Go get the others and meet me in the Arena. I have an idea."

"OK."

After one more kiss they went their separate ways. They were going to save the village, or die trying.

_**And…. Done! Wow that took me a long time to write. 5 pages long! Man, I'm beat! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot and if you want more, review and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**This is 'Trooper, signing off.**_

_**See ya!**_


	2. Author's Note

Hey there, you guys are looking lively. I have one review so far. T_T I'm so sad now! Please review if you want this story to continue.

When I get 5 reviews, I'll continue. DEAL?

Anyway, C yas all later. Bye

YKWHH


	3. RePosting

Hi everyone, I had an idea. I'm going to take this story and reposted it as another story, still debating the name. What will happen is that it will have the first chapter, but other chapters will be at different parts of the movies or TV series. I will only use songs from musicals and Disney Movies, so send me songs that you want me to use and I'll see what I can do.

See ya, YKWHH.


End file.
